Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2n + 3}{4n} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{2n + 3}{4n} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2n + 3) \times 3} {(4n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{6n + 9}{4n}$